Run away with me
by Chrome83
Summary: Quand Kuroo lui avait demandé de fuguer avec lui, Kenma avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une lubie passagère. Mais c'était quelque chose d'autre. Kuroo voulait partir pour le bien de quelqu'un. Parce qu'il pensait que tout était sa faute.


**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Déjà, désolé. J'avais promis à Rin-BlackRabbit que je posterais cet os y'a quoi? une semaine? deux? et je l'ai pas fait alors sorry ! J'ai de la famille à la maison et entre ça et la chasse intensive sur pokémon GO j'ai carrément pas le temps d'allumer l'ordi alors voilà. Mais bref, l'os est là avec du retard, et je lui dédicace !**

 **Bon. C'est la première fois que j'écris du kuroken. A la base, j'avais écris et posté cet os en anglais pour m'entraîner, mais comme on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait encore BEAUCOUP de fautes d'anglais, je l'ai viré et réécris dans ma langue maternelle pour être sûre de maîtriser (au moins un peu mieux).**

 **A part ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **ps : dans cet os, Kuroo et Kenma ont une dizaine d'années**

 **disclamer (pour une fois que je pense à le faire) : Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate et je n'essaye pas de les voler (même si je kidnapperais bien Bokuto~)**

* * *

 **Run away with me**

C'était un samedi après-midi tranquille ; calme et banal, du genre où rien d'excitant n'arrive. Le ciel de ce début de mois de novembre était semblable à un toit de nuages gris, et un vent léger fourrageait dans les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient les trottoirs.

C'était une journée froide, qui annonce l'hiver, et Kenma avait choisit de la passer dans sa chambre plutôt que de s'aventurer dehors. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de sorties de toute façon. Comme tous les chats, il préférait la chaleur confortable de l'intérieur.

Il était emmitoufflé dans une couverture en polaire, alongé sur le ventre sur son lit, sa Nintendo DS bleue nuit dans les mains. La semaine précédente, il lui avait prit l'envie de recommencer une partie de pokémon rouge. Il était engagé dans un combat contre un champion d'arène et son pokémon, victime de la redoutée confusion, venait de rater son attaque.

Il était profondément concentré. Contrairement à certaines personnes, il s'était constitué une équipe solide et efficace, et il avait développé une vraie stratégie de combat qui nécessitait toute son attention de stratège.

Et c'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention. C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait contre une vitre, et cela semblait venir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il tressaillit quand il l'entendit, et il tourna la tête. Et là, il fit un véritable bond en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il vit un visage.

Un visage. Un visage à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quelqu'un était dehors dans le jardin et le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour reconnaître à qui appartenait ce visage. Des mèches noires sortant d'un bonnet en laine rouge, un nez rougit par le froid et des yeux marron clair.

"Kuro ?" souffla Kenma alors que son regard surprit se changeait en regard curieux.

Le garçon dehors lui fit un signe de la main et il lui mima d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Comprenant ce que son ami voulait qu'il fasse, Kenma se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, sa couverture toujours sur ses épaules. Immédiatement, Kuroo sauta agilement au dessus du rebord en bois pour atterrir souplement sur le sol de la chambre. Le plus jeune referma la vitre avant de se tourner vers lui, un air suspicieux dans le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par la porte ?"

Son ami ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se plaça face à lui et abattit ses mains sur ses épaules, plantant un regard intense dans le sien, une étincelle de détermination brûlant dans ses prunelles.

"Enfuis-toi avec moi," dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Kenma tressaillit, "Quoi ?"

"Je fais une fugue. Viens avec moi," Répéta Tetsurou.

Kenma fronça les sourcils et il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Kuroo semblait totalement sérieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle lubie qui lui prenait encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? C'était stupide. Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment de l'année pour faire une fugue.

"J'ai pas envie," dit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son matelas et récupérant sa console portable.

"S'te plait, Kenma !" insista l'autre garçon en sautant sur le lit pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. "Je veux pas le faire tout seul."

"Alors ne le fait pas du tout," trancha le plus jeune sans quitter son écran des yeux.

"Mais j'ai envie de le faire ! Allez, ça sera marrant !"

"Je veux pas sortir, il fait froid." Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Tetsurou. "Et où est-ce que tu veux aller de toute façon ?"

"J'sais pas. Quelque part. N'importe où. Loin."

Kenma haussa un sourcil quand Kuroo baissa la tête. En y regardant de plus près, quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Est-ce que c'était plus qu'une simple lubie passagère après tout ?

Il soupira et regarda dehors. Le ciel s'obscursissait et il ne tarderait probablement pas à pleuvoir. Il frémit à la simple idée du vent glissant sur sa peau. Non, peu importe comment il y regardait, il n'avait pas envie de mettre un pied dehors.

Et pourtant, il se retrouva à éteindre sa DS et à se lever. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne pouvait jamais vraiment rien lui refuser ? Kuroo releva la tête, ses yeux brillants alors qu'il regardait son ami récupérer sa veste et son écharpe sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

"Tu viens avec moi ?" se risqua-t-il à demander avec une touche d'excitation.

"Je ne fugue pas," nia fermement le plus jeune. Il lança un regard à l'autre garçon. "Mais ça ne me dérange pas de te tenir un peu compagnie."

Un sourire-soleil fleurit sur les lèvres de Kuroo et il hocha énergiquement la tête. Cela semblait lui suffir. Leur arrangement clair, Kenma remonta la fermeture de sa veste et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais !" s'exclama Kuroo en attrapant son poignet

"Bah, tu veux sortir, non ?" répondit Kenma en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, oui, mais pas par la porte !" Il pointa la fenêtre, "On sort par là"

"Pourquoi ? C'est plus simple si on passe juste par la porte."

"Tu comprends vraiment rien," gloussa Tetsurou. "C'est pas drôle si on ne sort pas comme des fugueurs !"

Kenma l'étudia avec un regard ennuyé. Il avait l'air incroyablement heureux et excité par l'idée de fuguer, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. Il soupira et libéra son poignet de la prise de Kuroo.

"Laisse-moi juste récupérer mes chaussures alors"

"D'accord, mais ne te fais pas prendre !" Il plaça un doigt devant son sourire immense pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit.

"Ouais..."

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Heureusement sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, alors elle ne le verrait pas. Il avança d'un pas calculé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée près de laquelle étaient rangées les chaussures. Il récupéra ses baskets et retourna dans sa chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait quittée. Kuroo l'accueillit avec un pouce levé mais il l'ignora.

"C'est bon," indiqua le plus jeune une fois ses chaussures aux pieds.

"On y va alors !"

Ils sortirent par la fenêtre que Kenma prit soin de refermer derrière eux. Il regarda autour de lui, nerveux. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à sortir de la maison sans prévenir sa mère, et il avait peur qu'elle découvre qu'il n'était plus là et qu'elle panique. Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvais pas non plus vraiment dire non à Kuroo. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

"Ok, c'est parti !"

Sortit de sa réflexion, il tourna la tête pour découvrir que son ami avait récupéré un sac à dos, et qu'il lui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

"Où on va ?" demanda Kenma en suivant Tetsurouu dans la rue.

"Je connais un endroit mais c'est un peu loin," répondit le plus grand sans se retourner. "Mais au moins, personne ne nous trouvera !"

"Génial..." Kozume roula des yeux en soupirant, et il accéléra pour rattraper son ami sans rien ajouter de plus.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure. Kuroo parlait avec entrain de choses et d'autres -mais surtout de volley- et Kenma l'écoutait. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de parler énormément, mais ça allait puisque l'autre garçon, au contraire, savait se montrer assez bavard lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Et de toute façon, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le silence n'était jamais lourd ou bizarre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils pénétrèrent dans un petit parc, quelque part dans une banlieue résidentielle de la ville. C'était un endroit calme et vide de toute présence humaine. Il consistait en une large pelouse tachetée de feuilles mortes, d'arbres aux feuillages jaune, orange ou d'un vert terne, de quelques bancs en bois et d'une petite cabine en béton dans un coin, au fond, qui servait sans doute pour entreposer le matériel d'entretient.

"C'est par là !" Kuroo s'élança au pas de course pour traverser le parc. Kenma le suivit à pas lents. Il n'avait pas envie de courir ; il était las après le trajet qu'ils avaient parcourut depuis sa maison. Le plus âgé s'arrêta devant la cabine et il tira sur la poignée de la vieille porte en bois pour la forcer à s'ouvrir. Après quelques secousses, elle céda.

Kenma se sentit saisit de panique et il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

"Kuro, qu'est-ce que tu fais !" demanda-t-il, plus fort que d'habitude.

Kuroo le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il ne saisissait pas le sens de sa question. Il tourna le regard vers la porte, puis de nouveau vers son camarade.

"J'ouvre la porte ?" tenta-t-il.

"Tu peux pas ! On n'a sûrement pas le droit d'entrer !"

Tetsurou gloussa. "C'est bon, je viens souvent avec des amis et on s'est jamais fait prendre."

Il envoya un clin d'oeil et disparut à l'intérieur avec un 'allez viens' joueur. Loin d'être rassuré par ce plan qui avait tout l'air d'être foireux, Kozume vérifia que personne ne les voyait, et il entra à son tour.

La pièce était étroite et sans la lumière qui venait de l'extérieur par la porte ouverte, ils seraient probablement dans le noir total. Il y avait des rateaux, des cisailles, des sacs de fertiliseurs et d'autres outils de jardinage. C'était donc bien le local de maintenance au final. Ici, ils ne sentaient plus le vent, mais il faisait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi ? C'est cool, pas vrai ?" demanda Kuroo, les mains fièrement posées sur les hanches et un sourire lumineux peint sur le visage.

"Pas vraiment," répondit franchement Kenma. Il avait envie de rentrer et de plonger sous sa couverture avec un chocolat chaud et une part de tarte aux pommes.

"Je savais que tu dirais ça," sourit Tetsurou. Il posa son sac à dos sur le sol et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un termos. "Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?"

Le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement la tête et l'autre garçon rit. Il lisait dans ses pensées. Il le connaissait définitivement trop bien. L'aîné récupéra deux verres en plastique qu'il remplit avant d'en tendre un à Kenma. Il accepta la boisson avec un petit 'merci', et il souffla un petit soupire de soulagement quand il sentit la chaleur du chocolat réchauffer le récipient contre ses mains glacées. C'était agréable.

Ils s'assirent sur le sol terreux pour siroter leur boisson en silence. Kenma se mit à réfléchir. Il n'était pas loin de seize heures quand Kuroo était venu le chercher chez lui, et ils avaient marché pendant pas loin de trois quart d'heures. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait à chaque minute qui passait et la nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber.

Il glissa une oeillade vers Kuroo qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses propres mains. Il avait à nouveau ce regard tracassé.

"Dis, Kuro," commença le plus jeune, un peu hésitant. Il n'avait pas sincèrement envie de se lancer sur une pente glissante.

"Oui ?" Le garçon releva vivement la tête pour le regarder. Son air tracassé avait déjà disparu de son visage, comme s'il voulait le cacher.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu fuguer ?"

"Bah, je voulais voir comment c'est. C'est plutôt excitant tu trouves pas !" répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

"Et la vraie raison ?"

Cette fois, Tetsurou ne répondit pas tout de suite et un silence inconfortable tomba. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Le sourire du futur capitaine s'effaça doucement et il détourna le regard. Kenma ne dit rien, ne chercha pas à insister pour obtenir une réponse. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente forcé de lui parler de ce qui le tracaçait, mais s'il voulait le faire, il l'écouterait.

Il attendit une paire de minutes suplémentaires, et il soupira.

"Oublie," dit-il doucement en prenant une autre gorgée de son chocolat.

"Mes parents se sont encore disputés," finit par lâcher Kuroo sans lever les yeux.

"Oh." C'est tout ce que Kenma trouva à répondre. Il était au courant des fréquentes disputes des parents de Tetsurou. Il savait qu'elles pouvaient être assez violentes. Apparemment, ils allaient bientôt divorcer, et c'était difficile à vivre pour leur fils.

"Ils se sont disputés à cause de moi," continua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. "Maman a dit que papa était un mauvais exemple pour moi, et papa a dit que maman était la pire mère..."

Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et les encercla de ses bras, déposant son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait soudain l'air très triste, et Kenma se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas très doué avec les gens et ne savait pas comment remonter le moral de quelqu'un.

"Je veux pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi..." gémit le garçon. "Je veux pas..."

La poitrine de Kozume se serra à la vue de son ami au bord des larmes. Il savait un peu comment il se sentait. Ses parents étaient séparés depuis trois ans et ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup disputés sur la fin de leur relation. Il savait comme ça pouvait être terrifiant, comment on pouvait se sentir coupable à penser que c'était notre faute. Il savait, mais il il avait aussi comprit que si deux personnes divorçaient, c'était probablement pour le mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, ce serait innaproprié.

Pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, le plus âgé avait déjà seché les quelques larmes qui avaient mouillées ses yeux, et il renifla.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu fuguer," conclut-il. "Parce que je veux plus qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi. Si je suis pas là..." Sa voix commençait à se briser à nouveau. "Peut-être qu'ils retomberont amoureux et qu'ils seront heureux ensemble..."

C'était tellement triste d'entendre un enfant dire de telles choses. On pouvait entendre dans le poids de ses mots qu'il était désespéré et anéanti. Il voulait juste le bonheur de ses parents, et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Kuroo fixait le sol et Kenma le fixait lui, encrant dans sa mémoire son regard accablé, ses yeux humides et le léger tremblement de ses épaules. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais c'était une situation difficile. Il ne pouvait pas juste dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout irait bien. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux et énervant d'entendre dire ces mots quand on sentait que tout allait mal.

A un moment, Kuroo le regarda, "Tu penses que c'est stupide ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que j'ai fugué."

Kenma ne répondit pas. Il le regarda jjuste droit dans les yeux -ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec tout le monde. L'autre garçon ne tourna pas les yeux non plus, et ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant que le plus jeune ne parle.

"Oui."

Tetsurou tressaillit et ses yeux s'élargirent à la réponse inatendue. Et puis il gloussa légèrement. "ça te ressemble bien de répondre si sèchement," sourit-il. "Tu ne pourrais pas juste mentir et me soutenir ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je te mente ?" demanda Kenma en fronçant les sourcils.

Le noiraud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sembla gêné. "Je... non, je veux pas." répondit-il doucement. "Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité"

Le futur passeur hocha la tête, "Je pense vraiment que c'était stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul dans la rue ? T'as juste 10 ans, tu peux pas juste fuguer, c'est stupide."

"... ouais, je suppose que t'as raison..." Kuroo glissa une main dans sa nuque en étirant un sourire maladroit.

"Mais... je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi..." Kenma lui offrit un sourire doux et un regard tendre. "Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la maison ?"

"A la maison ?" répéta Kuroo en haussant un sourcil, "Comme dans _ta_ maison ?"

"Oui. Je suis sûr que ma mère dira oui. Elle t'aime bien. Et ce serait mieux que d'être comme un chat errant dans la rue"

Tetsurou cligna des yeux et ses yeux se mirent à briller de bonheur. Il avait l'air heureux, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les bras pour y enfermer Kenma et le presser contre son torse.

"Kenma, t'es le meilleur !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. "Je t'adore !"

Le plus jeune rougit profondément, surpris et tendu au début, et puis il sourit juste légèrement et fondit dans l'étreinte de son ami, serrant le tissus de sa veste entre ses poings. C'était doux et chaleureux.

"C'est rien," souffla-t-il. "On rentre maintenant ? Il commence à faire noir."

"Hm, ouais." Kuroo n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de lâcher son camarade, mais il finit par le faire, à contre-coeur.

* * *

Ils marchaient le long de la rue silencieuse, les mains dans les poches dans une tentative de les garder au chaud, et leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autre. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et plus froid qu'un peu plus tôt. Il pleuvait aussi, mais juste quelques gouttes d'eau froide, rien de très alarmant.

Malgré tout, ils étaient tous les deux impatients de retrouver la chaleur de la chambre de Kenma, alors sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avançaient plutôt vite.

Une voiture les dépassait une fois de temps en temps. Rien d'anormal.

Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à une énième voiture, ils entendirent un crissement de freins alors qu'elle s'arrêtait brusquement au milieu de la route. Ils tournèrent la tête en plissant les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière jaune des phares. Une portière s'ouvrit, une personne sortit.

"Kenma, Tetsurou-kun !" s'exclama une femme en se précipitant sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. "J'étais tellement inquiète !"

Elle les serra de toutes ses forces avant de les libérer de ses bras pour les regardait, un air clairement affolé dans les yeux.

"Maman-" commença Kenma.

"Où est-ce que vous étiez bon sang !?" l'interrompit l'adulte avec colère. "J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! On vous cherche depuis des heures ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que vous sortiez !?"

Son fils baissa la tête piteusement et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait coupable et honteux de l'avoir inquiétée.

"Pardon, c'est ma faute," dit soudain Kuroo en s'inclinant, "Je voulais que Kenma fugue avec moi et je lui ai dis de ne pas vous prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolé"

Kenma le regarda avec stupeur. C'était vrai que c'était en partie la faute de Kuroo, mais il était aussi coupable, et il serait injuste qu'il porte tout le blame à lui tout seul. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut encore interrompu par sa mère.

"Fuguer ?" répéta la femme en fronçant les sourcils, surprise. Elle secoua la tête, "Peu importe. Je te ramène chez toi maintenant, tes parents sont aussi fous d'inquiétude"

Les garçon montèrent docilement à l'arrière de la voiture. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, et les sièges étaient confortables. Le trajet fut incroyablement silencieux, excepté le moment où la mère de Kenma contacta celle de Kuroo pour la prévenir qu'elle les avaient retrouvés, et qu'elle ramenait son fils.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta au bord du trottoir.

Les parents de Tetsurou l'attendaient sous le porche. Ils traversèrent l'allée dès qu'ils aperçurent la voiture arriver au bout de la rue. Leur fils était à peine sortit de la voiture que sa mère l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

"Mon bébé, mon coeur j'ai eu tellement peur ! Dieu merci tu n'as rien !"

Tetsurou ne réagit pas au début. Il se sentait bouleversé et gardait les bras le long du corps, le regard brumeux. Lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui arrivait, qu'il était dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, il sentit plusieurs sanglots lui secouer les épaules.

Il agrippa le pull en laine de ses petites mains tremblantes et enfouit furieusement son visage contre son épaule en fondant en larmes. Il en avait besoin maintenant, il avait besoin de pleurer dans ces bras —les bras de la femme dont le bonheur lui était si cher qu'il était prêt à partir loin d'elle pour le garantir.

"Pardon," sanglota-t-il d'une voix cassée, "Pardon maman"

"C'est rien," le rassura-t-elle avec émotion en caressant ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient brillants et humides. "C'est rien mon ange, ne pleurs pas"

Son père s'accroupit près d'eux et frotta le dos de son fils pour le consoler. Il partagea un regard soulagé avec sa femme.

"Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit sans nous prévenir, hein ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Vous vous disputiez- à cause de moi..." Ses mots étaient hachés de sanglots. "A-alors j'ai cru que peut-être- vous... seriez plus heureux si- si j'étais pas là !"

"Oh chéri..." Sa mère le serra plus fort. "Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à nous entendre nous disputer. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi mon amour ! Tu sais, papa et maman— enfin, c'est compliqué. Mais rien n'est ta faute, d'accord ? Et on t'aime plus que tout !"

"Allez bonhomme, arrête de pleurer," ajouta son père de sa voix grave et forte. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais il était tout aussi triste que leur fils les aient entendus se quereller. Ils disaient souvent beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas lorsque ça arrivait.

Kuroo releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il avait l'air si fragile et vulnérable, comme un chaton venant tout juste de naître. Son père rit et abattit sa grosse main calleuse contre sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous le sourire tendre de sa mère.

Kenma et sa mère regardaient la scène en silence, un peu en retrait. Kenma se faisait la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air d'une famille unie et heureuse à cet instant, et que personne n'aurait pu imaginer que des rixes troublaient quotidiennement leur vie.

A cet instant, ils avaient l'air heureux. Heureux parce que leur fils était là. Parce qu'il était leur plus grand bonheur.

Lorsque les larmes de Tetsurou finirent par se tarir, ses parents se relevèrent, sa mère le tenant dans ses bras, et ils se tournèrent vers la mère de Kenma.

"Merci," dit la femme, "Merci infiniment d'avoir retrouvé Tetsu"

"Ce n'est rien," répondit l'autre mère avec un sourire.

"On vous en doit une," ajouta le père de famille.

"Oh non, vous ne me devez rien !" La jeune femme rit doucement et balaya la question d'un élégant geste de main. "Savoir que Tetsurou est bien rentré et avec vous me suffit"

"Hm, maman" Kenma tira sur sa veste pour attirer son attention. "En fait, je voulais te demander si Kuro pouvait rester à la maison quelques jours," demanda-t-il avec une petite voix pleine de timidité.

"Oh ? Et bien ça ne me dérange pas mais il faut demander à ses parents"

"Et bien..." commença la mère de Kuroo, l'air un peu nerveuse. "Je ne sais pas... peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal que Tetsu puisse... être loin de la maison un moment étant donné notre, hm.. situation actuelle..."

"Il y a certaines choses que l'on doit régler, et la maison n'est pas un environnement saint pour Tetsurou pour l'instant," compléta son père. "Est-ce que tu as envie de rester chez Kenma-kun ?" demanda-t-il en lançant un regard à son fils.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans un mot, blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Toute ces émotions l'avaient épuisé.

"Il peut venir maman ?" demanda encore Kenma.

Sa mère sourit, "Oui, bien sûr qu'il peut"

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et se sourire. Kuroo était heureux de rester chez Kenma. Il aimait être là-bas, et il aimait les gateaux et les tartes aux pommes que sa mère leur préparait lorsqu'il venait. En même temps, il avait envie de rester avec ses parents, mais il avait comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps seuls.

Il passa dans sa chambre et fourra une paire de vêtements, son chat en peluche et quelques autres bricoles dans un sac de voyage. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il embrassa ses parents et partit avec Kenma et sa mère.

" _On aura une conversation lorsque tu reviendras_ ," lui avait dit son père avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture. Oui, il le voulait. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ses parents se disputaient tout le temps alors qu'ils avaient été si amoureux.

Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Kenma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Kuroo laissa son sac près du bureau et rejoignit son ami qui s'était déjà assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Kuroo attrapa le plaid posé au pied du matelas et sans dire un mot, il s'assit près de Kenma et étendit la couverture sur eux, jusqu'aux épaules.

Il laissa reposer sa tête contre celle de Kenma et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement.

Kenma ne chercha pas à bouger, même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça ?" demanda Kuroo si doucement que sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Kenma le regarda du coin des yeux et il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaleureux étreindre sa poitrine. "Oui, on peut," répondit-il.

Tetsurou sourit. Sous la couverture, il trouva la main de Kenma et referma ses doigts dessus. Kenma la serra doucement et il ferma les yeux à son tour. Le corps de Kuroo était chaud. La pièce était calme, tranquille, et ils auraient pu rester comme ça pour toujours.

"C'est mieux d'être ici que dehors, pas vrai," plaisanta Kuroo après un moment.

"Evidemment," répondit Kenma en faisant la grimace. C'était ce qu'il disait depuis le début.

"Merci de m'avoir invité."

"C'est rien" Le plus jeune rougit légèrement, "J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, Kuro"

Il sentit le corps de Kuroo se contracter. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle confession venant de lui, et il ne pu que rougir à son tour. Kenma afficha un fin sourire satisfait, amusé par la pensée d'un Kuroo tout embarrassé, bégayant et le visage rouge.

"Moi aussi j'aime bien," admit-il d'un ton gêné.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo parle encore : "Tu crois que ça va aller ?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai peur... Tu crois que ça ira si mes parents- tu sais, divorcent."

Kenma s'autorisa une seconde pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question. C'était plutôt difficile de savoir. Certains enfants vivaient plutôt bien la séparation de leurs parents tandis que cela pouvait être une vraie épreuve traumatisante pour d'autres. Lui, il ne pouvait pas lire dans le futur, alors il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait au moins, c'était qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à traverser ça.

"Je m'assurerai que tu ailles bien," finit-il par dire avec doucement. "Je te soutiendrai," ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Cool," répondit Kuroo après un moment, souriant. "Pareil, je te protégerai toujours !"

Kenma fit la moue, "J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges"

"C'est ce que tu dis," ricana l'autre garçon.

"... tait-toi."

C'est ce soir là qu'ils se firent une promesse implicite. Celle de toujours être présent pour l'autre dans n'import quelle situation. De toujours le soutenir, de toujours l'aider, de toujours le protéger. Ils ne savaient pas à l'époque que cette promesse d'enfants les conduiraient à rester ensemble pour des années, jusqu'au lycée où ils s'étaient avoué un amour qui n'avait cessé de grandir entre eux depuis leur rencontre, et qui vivrait encore pour des années à venir.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire du kuroken avec un Kuroo tristounet et un Kenma encourageant. J'espère que c'est pas trop OOC ! Aussi, hc que Kuroo est un vrai fils-à-maman !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
